


Acceptance

by SheeWolf85



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: Agender Frisk goes to a party with Alphys where they meet Sans. He helps them to understand that one doesn't need a gender to be loved. Human AU because I wanted to write it that way. Frisk x Sans. Rated Teen for some minor language and sexual inference.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this little piece of fluff. I am not an agender person myself, but I do support any all genders. Please, if you feel like you have no one who will listen to you or take you seriously, contact me. I will be there for you. *hugs*

This was going to end in disaster. 

There was no doubt about it in their mind.  None whatsoever.  This whole situation was fucked in the ass six ways from Sunday.

Unfortunately, there was also no way out of it.

Frisk had already promised their friend they’d go to this stupid party, but they really didn’t want to.  The only reason they were going at all was because Alphys was just as socially awkward as they were, and she really wanted to see Undyne.  Toriel couldn’t go with her for reasons she didn’t explain, so that left Frisk.

Frisk didn’t even know anyone else that would be there.  It was being held at one of Undyne’s karate buddies’ houses.  They tried to tell Alphys it wouldn’t be fair because she’d know two people there and they would only know one, but she wouldn’t let them back out of it.

They didn’t even know what to wear.  They knew no matter what they decided, they’d be gendered.  It happened no matter where they went, even if their friends told them people knew they were agender.  They decided on a comfortable purple and blue striped sweater and jean shorts over black leggings.  They brushed their hair out but weren’t sure if they should put it up.  It only went down their chin in a cute bob, but sometimes they liked to put the top part up.  They decided not to; it looked better down.

Alphys showed up right on time to pick them up.  They still hated this idea, but they tried to hide it as they gushed over how beautiful Alphys was.

And she was beautiful.  She wore a black dress that hugged all of her gorgeous curves.  Her blonde hair had been pulled up in a pony tail and fell in a curly cascade down her back.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

Frisk shook their head.  “No, but I doubt you’ll let me back out.”

Alphys gave them a heartbreaking look. “You can’t back out. You’re my only hope here, Frisk! I can’t go alone because then Undyne might think I only went to see her. I can’t let her think that!” 

Frisk felt bad when Alphys nearly started hyperventilating. “It’s okay, Al. I’m not backing out; I was just testing the waters.”  The waters were not calm. 

The two friends were on their way.  Frisk just looked out the window as Alphys drove, their stomach getting more and more twisted as they got closer to the party.

They had only discovered their lack of gender recently.  Once they figured it out, it was like they’d known their whole life but hadn’t ever had a word for it.  They’d never felt comfortable choosing boy or girl things.  It was still hard to explain to people what agender was and why they were that way.  It wasn’t like they’d picked it out of a list of things they could be; it just fit how they felt.

Alphys pulled up next to a nice house.  Music was already blaring and people were milling around outside as well as in.  Frisk felt like they might puke.  They looked over when Alphys took a deep breath and looked over at them.

“Okay. Let’s go find Undyne!”  She turned off the car and grabbed her purse.

Frisk nodded warily and got out of the car.  This was going to be painful.

They walked alongside Alphys and tried to avoid accidentally touching anyone as they entered the house.  The music was still pretty loud, but at least they could still hear themself think.  They looked around at the place while Alphys scoped for Undyne.

The flooring was hardwood with rugs scattered in strategic places.  There was a brown couch in the middle of the living room facing away from the door.  Frisk noticed feet with pink slippers on them dangling off the right arm. They couldn’t see who they belonged to.  On the other side of the room was a TV and entertainment system that was playing the music. 

People milled about, all dressed up for a night out.  Frisk felt underdressed, but they sure as heck weren’t sure what they would have dressed up in.  They didn’t own any nice dresses or suits, and they weren’t sure they’d feel comfortable in either.

“Hey cutie,” an unfamiliar voice said beside Frisk.  They looked up to see a man in his early twenties leaning against the wall beside them.  His face instantly changed when they looked up.  “Oh, never mind. I thought you were a chick.”

He pushed off the wall, and Frisk flinched.  Misgendered.  Being gendered at all made them feel uncomfortable.

They looked around for Alphys only to find that she’d already ditched them.  She was standing over by a curtain already talking to Undyne.  They sighed.  They’d already known that this would happen.

“So, why are you dressed like a girl?” the same deep voice asked.  “Are you one of them trans people?”

Frisk tried to ignore him. They really didn’t feel like talking to this asshole.

“Hey, I’m talking to you, dude.”

Dude.  Ugh.

Frisk flinched again.  Instead of answering, they tried to walk away.  Their heart plummeted to the ground when the man grabbed their arm.

“I don’t like your…people,” he said with a nasty scowl on his face.  “If you’re born with a penis, you’re a dude.”

“I’m not sure how you can tell what they were born with,” another, rather deep, voice said. “But I’m pretty sure my brother wouldn’t like you bullying people at his party.”

They both looked over to see a short guy smiling at them.  He looked up at the guy, a head and a half shorter but sure as hell not intimidated. 

Frisk pulled their arm back from the tough guy and took a step away.

“Papyrus isn’t around, is he?”

Frisk had heard that name before.  Alphys said he was pretty cute…for a boy.  Frisk wondered if he was as cute as his brother, because the person standing in front of them now was certainly a cutie.  They felt their cheeks heat up a little at the prospect of being helped by a person as attractive as he was.

“Doesn’t matter. I live here, too, bozo.  We don’t tolerate people like you in our house, so I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.”

For a half a second, Frisk was afraid he was talking about them. 

“The hell do you mean?”

“I mean, you obviously have an issue with my friend here,” he put his arm around Frisk, his arm having to reach up to get to their other shoulder.  They weren’t sure what to think about the contact. “And I have an issue with your issue.”  They decided they liked it.

The guy scoffed and walked out, muttering under his breath.

Frisk wasn’t sure what to say after the guy left.  They swallowed and looked at their savior.  He had two different colored eyes.  The right was brown, but the left was pale blue.  He had white hair, which almost seemed odd, but it fit him so well.  He was gorgeous.

“You okay?” he asked.

Frisk nodded.

“Good.  By the way, I’m Sans.  You are?”

“Frisk.”

Sans nodded.  “I like that name.  I’ve never seen you around. Are you a friend of Paps’?”

He still didn’t move his arm.  It was…strangely comforting.

Frisks hook their head.  “No, Undyne invited us.”

They could have sworn his face fell just a little.  “Who’s ‘us’?”  He moved his arm that time and took a step back.

Frisk didn’t like the loss of contact, but they dealt with it.  “Um, Alphys and myself.  Alphys is…somewhere with Undyne.”

Sans smiled again, this time showing his teeth.  “Oh, I know her!  Well, I know of her. Yeah, Undyne talks about her a lot.  I think she has a crush.” He raised his dark eyebrows.  They contrasted so amazingly well with his hair.  Everything about him was good looking.

Frisk snickered.  “Alphys really likes her, too.  I’m just waiting for them to both realize it.”

He laughed.  Frisk liked the sound.

They couldn’t help but look him over briefly.  He wore a white t-shirt with black shorts and…pink slippers.

They glanced over at the couch.  No slippers there anymore.  They smiled.

“Thank you for helping me,” they said quietly.

Sans shrugged.  “Anytime.  Hey, just to be on the safe side, how do you want to be addressed?  Like what pronouns?”

Frisk appreciated his question.  “Um, ‘they’ and ‘them’, I guess?  I’m still new to this whole agender thing?”  They shrugged, a little embarrassed.

“Cool; thanks for telling me.  Are you enjoying the party? I mean, other than misgendering assholes?”

Frisk hesitated for a second before they shook their head. “No, not really.  I’m not a party person.  I only came because Alphys couldn’t let Undyne think she only came to see her. Even thought that’s exactly what happened.”  They shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal, but it actually hurt their feelings.  Alphys knew they’d be uncomfortable and still abandoned them.

“I hate parties, too.  I was attempting to nap, but that’s not happening.”

They snorted.  “Napping on the couch in front of a blaring entertainment center?”

Sans shrugged again, one shoulder raising just a little higher than the other.  “I’ve dozed off watching stuff at higher volume than this.  It’s the people; they keep showing up and yelling and getting in other people’s faces and being rude and…I could go on.”  He smiled at them.  “But, I don’t want to.  You hungry?”

The question confused them.  “What?”

“You hungry? It means, ‘could you eat’?”

Frisk laughed a little.  “Yeah, probably.  You gonna feed me?”

“Sure.  You wanna let Alphys know you’re leaving?”

“Leaving?” That wasn’t what they expected.

“Have you ever been to Grillby’s? It’s a nice diner; they serve all the ketchup your heart could desire.  And they have pretty decent burgers, too.”

Frisk decided, what the hell.  Tonight was going to end in disaster anyway, so why not leave the party with a total stranger.

Although, technically he wasn’t a total stranger.  They knew of him by association, so why not trust him?

~*~

The night did not end in disaster.  It was actually quite pleasant.  Sans and Frisk talked at length about life and reason and gender and agender and what it meant to be misgendered. 

Sans was curious about something.

“So, before I ask this, I gotta warn you that I don’t know a lot about this whole thing. I apologize if I’m about to be offensive.” 

He looked at Frisk for a second, but they weren’t sure why.  Was he waiting for their approval?  They braced themself, curious, and nodded.

“Okay, so I know that gender and sexuality are different things.  You’re agender, but that doesn’t mean you’re asexual, right?”

The thought kind of made them blush.  They cleared their throat.  “No, I’m not asexual.”

“Okay, but then if you were considered ‘straight’ would that mean you were only attracted other agender people?”  Sans looked at them like he was trying to find the answer in their face.

“Um…I actually never thought of that before.”  It was an interesting question.

“Cuz straight means you like the same gender and gay means you like the opposite, but if you have no gender how do you…I guess identify that way?”  He paused for a second.  “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

They laughed a little; their blush was probably pretty obvious by now.  “A little.”

Sans nodded.  “I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer.”

“No, it’s okay.  I just don’t really know _how_ to answer.” They took a drink and ate a fry while they thought about it.  “I guess I could consider myself humorsexual? I don’t really care about gender; I find myself attracted to people I think are funny.”  They shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal.

Sans nodded.  “Knock, knock.”

They raised an eyebrow.  “Who’s there?”

“Europe.”

“Europe, who?”

Sans gave them a look. “I am not!”

It took them a second, but they laughed when they realized what the joke was.  “That’s cute.  Knock, knock?”

Sans grinned.  “Who’s there?”

They really liked that grin.  “Spell.”

He liked where this one was going. He could think of a few different punchlines involving him having put them under his spell.  Instead of jumping the gun, he answered.  “Spell, who?”

“Well, okay. W.H.O.”

Sans snorted.  “Nah, the right punchline is, ‘you got me under your spell’.”

They hadn’t thought of that.  “I like that one better.”

“Me, too.  Anyhow, did you hear about the guy who had his left side cut off? He’s all right now.”

They laughed at that.  Sans told more jokes as they ate, and eventually the food was gone.  They had a permanent smile as they walked next to Sans back to his house. 

“Did you have a good time?” he asked as they walked up the steps.

The party was over; they didn’t realize it had gotten so late.  They grabbed their phone out of their pocket to find that they’d put it on silent when they went to dinner. Why had they done that?  They couldn’t remember.

“Um, yeah, I did.”  They had missed four calls and had gotten five texts from Alphys wondering when they were going to be back.  “Alphys is a bit mad at me.”

 Sans smiled apologetically.  “Welp, if she’s already gone I could give you a ride home.”

 Why did they like that idea so much?  This boy and his mismatched eyes, white hair, sweet scent, diamond-shaped face, cute nose, alarmingly charming smile, hilarious jokes…everything about him was adorable.  Even the oversized blue jacket and sweat pants he’d worn to dinner.  They just realized he hadn’t changed his shoes either.  He had actually left the house with pink, fluffy slippers on his feet.

 That was just too cute.

 “She said she was going to wait for me, and that’s her car there.” They pointed to the silver Pontiac by the curb.  “I’m sure I’ll be okay.”

 Sans nodded.

 Frisk could have sworn he looked mildly disappointed.  Maybe it was their hopeful imagination.

 “Hey, can I ask you a question?”

They smiled. “You just did.”

He smirked. “I’m gonna ask another one.  Can I have your number?”

Frisk wasn’t sure what to do with that question. They really liked Sans, but could Sans really like them?  After a moment, they watched in horror as Sans’ smile faded.

He ran a hand through his hair and lightly scratched at the back of his head.  “I mean, it’s not that big a deal if you don’t want to give it to me.” He looked down at his slippers.  “I’m sorry, Frisk.  Forget I asked.”

Finally, Frisk could answer the way they wanted to. “No; no, I’m sorry. I was just surprised, I think. I’d like it if we had each other’s numbers.  Maybe we could do dinner again sometime?”  They hoped they could still salvage this.

Sans beamed, and their heart felt a little lighter.

“I’d like that.”

He pulled them into a quick hug before pulling his phone out to exchange numbers.

~*~

Alphys was pissed.

It wasn’t because her friend had made a new friend of their own.  It also wasn’t because they’d gone out to dinner with said new friend.

It was because she was worried sick, and they hadn’t answered a single text she’d sent.

So, when Frisk and Sans finally walked through the door, she couldn’t stop herself from yelling and not accepting any apologies.  She barely gave them time to say anymore goodbyes to Sans or Papyrus as she dragged them back out to the car.

“Please, Alphys, stop and listen to me.”

They got into the car and watched as Alphys started it and turned the music up loud enough that she couldn’t hear them if they spoke.  They sighed. 

Well, it was probably to be expected.

There had to be some kind of disaster tonight.

Alphys couldn’t help but worry for her friend.  She barely knew Papyrus and hadn’t even known Sans existed until that night. She knew Frisk hadn’t known about him either, so why on earth would they go out with someone they didn’t know and then not answer any of her texts?  All she had wanted to know was that her friend was okay.

Papyrus was worried, too, but not for the same reason.  He was worried because he seemed to be a kind soul that worried about everyone’s happiness.  It made her feel slightly better that this man was Sans’ brother, but that didn’t make her any less angry.

After they parked at Frisk’s house, Alphys turned off the car and walked with Frisk up to their door.  They had a feeling they were about to get reamed.

No doubt, as soon as they were both inside, Alphys let loose.

“Do you understand how worried I was tonight?” she asked in a strangely calm tone.

Frisk swallowed.  “Yes, and I’m sorry.”

“Anything could have happened to you!  I mean, I get that Sans is a nice guy and all, but…Dammit, Frisk!  I was so worried I almost call the cops!”

Frisk raised an eyebrow.  “Did you try to call Grillby’s?”

“I shouldn’t have had to think about that,” she all but growled.  “You’re my best friend, Frisk.  I would die if anything happened to you.  Do you how much violence there is out there toward people like you?  I mean, I just want to wrap you in a bubble and keep you safe from all the wackos who can’t understand that gender and genitals are different things.”

Alphys finally broke and stepped forward to pull Frisk into a hard hug.

“I was so scared that I could have lost my friend,” she whimpered.

Frisk hadn’t thought about any of that.  They wrapped their arms around Alphys tightly and squeezed.

“I’m so sorry, Al,” they said quietly.  “I swear, I will never do that again.”

Alphys nodded into their shoulder and sniffled.  “Promise me something, though?”  She pulled back just enough to meet their eyes.

Frisk nodded.  “Sure.”

“Promise me you’ll go out with Sans again? You two are really cute together.”

They smiled and hugged Alphys again.  “I got his number!”

They squealed together in excitement. 

The friends spent the next few hours talking about romance.  Alphys’ time with Undyne had been a success.  They had talked, gotten closer, and Alphys had managed to wriggle in something that might be considered a date.  She wouldn’t know until the day arrived, but they’d scheduled a lunch for the following weekend.  Alphys couldn’t wait.  Undyne was the kind of sexy that made people around her scared.

Alphys finally left after the sun began to rise.  She promised to drive safe and let Frisk know when she got home.

She did so twenty minutes later.

Knowing their friend was safe, they finally allowed themself to go to bed.

~*~

_I accidentally swallowed some food coloring yesterday._

Frisk wasn’t sure what to do with that text from Sans.

_Are you okay?_

Maybe he was allergic.  The thought kind of scared them.

_The doctor says I’m fine, but I feel like I’ve dyed a little inside._

They snorted as they realized Sans was telling them a joke.  Well. They had one to shoot back.

_A friend tried to annoy me by telling me bad bird puns, but then I realized toucan play at that game._

_Haha. Nice._

They had to wonder what was with all the bad jokes.  Was he flirting with them?  They had said that they were humorsexual.  And, they had to admit, they really did enjoy the laughs even from the really bad ones.

_I have a hard time trusting stairs. They’re always up to something._

They laughed out loud.  This was the best way to spend a Saturday, they thought.  Curled up in bed with comfy blankets and bad jokes from their…boyfriend? It probably wasn’t that serious yet.  Friend, they thought. 

_Are you bored?_

They bit their lip, hoping to get a real answer.

_To DEATH. There is literally nothing to do here.  Well, I could probably do laundry, but fuck that shit._

They snickered. 

_What about Netflix?_

They’d like to watch Netflix with him right about now.  They let themself fantasize briefly about him coming over and watching something on the big screen, curled up together under a blanket on the couch and eating take-out Chinese food.  Now that would be the best way to spend a Saturday.

_Too boring on my own.  What shows do you like?_

The two talked about TV shows for a while and Frisk was excited to learn that he liked much the same things that they did.  TV shows eventually morphed into movies, then into music, and eventually into things they liked to do for fun. 

In every single category, they had things in common.  There were differences, of course, but it seemed to Frisk that they shared more interests than not. It was intriguing to find someone who seemed to honestly enjoy dubstep music and horror movies.  They had talked about artists, directors, actors, songs, and just about everything else.

It seemed like no time at all had passed when Frisk’s stomach growled.  They looked at the clock and was surprised to find they’d been texting back and forth with Sans for nearly five hours.

_I think I might need to go. My stomach is demanding a food offering._

They were sad to think about putting the phone down for even a minute.

_I know a good sacrificial joint with amazing spaghetti. Would you care to join me?_

Ooh. Spaghetti sounded heavenly.  They told him so.

_Sweet. Text me your address; I’ll come get you.  Dress casual._

Could this be a date?! Oh, they hoped so.  They allowed themself one squeal of joy before they texted the address and got up to get ready.  They supposed a date with Sans would be an okay reason to leave the house on a Saturday.  They decided to wear a green sweater with jeans.

Sans got there twenty minutes later.  He wore his blue jacket with jeans and sneakers.  He hugged them as he stepped inside.

“You look nice,” he said as his eyes grazed over them.

Frisk blushed.  “Thanks.  Hey, can I ask you a serious question?”

Sans met their eyes.  “Only if I can give you a serious answer.”

They nodded.  “Um, do I really look too much like a guy?”  They didn’t know where that question came from.  Maybe it was the guy from the night before who had tried to hit on them.  They wanted to feel comfortable in their skin, but they weren’t sure what that was yet.

Sans’ brow furrowed.  “Too much like a…?  Where did that even come from?  You look…” He stopped and looked them over for a brief moment. “You look like a beautiful person to me, Frisk.  You’ve told me you’re agender, so I won’t assign a gender to how you look.  If I didn’t know you…I don’t know.  I do know you, so I can’t say what I would think if I didn’t.  I honestly don’t care about those things.  I mean, I’ll assign genders to people out on the street because I don’t know them and it’s what society has taught me to do all my life, but I sure as hell won’t tell them what they should be if they say they’re not what they look like.  That’s not me.”  He shrugged.  “You look like Frisk to me,” he said with another shrug, this one just his right shoulder.

Throughout his whole speech, one thing continued to ring in their ears.  He thought they were beautiful.

“Thank you.  I think you’re beautiful, too,” they said.

Sans grinned.  “I’m a cutie, I know.  Hey, I’m starving.  You ready?”

They nodded, grabbed their wallet and keys, and left.

“Your house?” Frisk asked when they pulled up.

Sans smiled sheepishly.  “I know, I’m sorry.  I didn’t tell you because I thought you might think I’m a creep. But actually, my brother makes the best spaghetti this side of Italy.  Are you okay with this?”

Frisk really did wish he had told them beforehand, but after a moment they decided they were fine.

“Yeah. Your brother is here, I take it?”

Sans nodded.  “Yep, along with his boyfriend.  Maybe…nah, nevermind.”  He got out of the car and walked around to open Frisk’s door. 

They liked the gesture.  They got out and smiled.  “Thanks.  Maybe what?”  They really wanted to know what was on his mind.

Sans blushed.  “I kind of thought maybe this could be like a double date?”  He shoved his hands in his pockets, not sure what else to do with them.

It was Frisk’s turn to blush.  “I actually really like that idea.”

Sans beamed up at them.  “Awesome.”  He took their hand and squeezed lightly.

He let them both in and hollered to his brother that they were there.  The whole place smelled absolutely delicious.

Papyrus bounded in to the room and picked Frisk up in a big hug.  “It’s so good to see you again!” he all but shouted in their ear.  “Sans hasn’t shut up about you since last night.” He put them down.

They were a bit surprised; they hadn’t gotten to see much of Papyrus the night before and it was almost alarming how similar the brother’s looked.  Their hair color, skin tone, face shape…so similar it was obvious they were brothers.  The major differences were eye color and height.  Papyrus had at least a foot and a half on his brother, and both of his eyes were honey brown.

They noticed Sans’ blush and death stare he’d given his brother.  It was so cute.

“To be honest, I gushed about him, too.”  Frisk blushed, but they couldn’t let him think he was the only one to adore the other.

Papyrus laughed loudly.  “See, Sans! I told you how much she likes you!”

Sans flinched.  “’They’, Paps.  Please don’t say ‘she’.”

The taller brother’s smile fell quickly.  “Oh! I’m so sorry; I forget things so easily.  I’m really sorry, Frisk.”  He put his hand to his heart.

Frisk let it slide; it was clear Papyrus hadn’t meant it.  “No biggie.”

They looked up when another person walked in.  This new person was as tall as Papyrus but had dark black hair swept over one eye.  Their makeup was done flawlessly, and they looked absolutely gorgeous in a black outfit with pink accents. 

“Ah! This is my boyfriend, Mettaton!”

Frisk held out their hand.  “Nice to meet you.”

Even his grin was stunning.  “You as well, darling.”  He kissed their hand.

Sans shuffled next to them and took their hand as soon as Mettaton had released it.  Frisk could have sworn he glared at Mettaton.

“Who’s hungry?!” Papyrus all but shouted.  “I’m starving!”

They all sat together at the dining table to eat.  As they ate, they talked about life in general, things they liked, things they had in common and things they didn’t.  Frisk and Mettaton got into a light-hearted argument over whether or not the angel and demon from a popular TV show were involved.  Frisk thought they made an adorable couple, but Mettaton said there was no way they could be involved.  The angel would accidentally smite the demon.

After dinner, Sans took Frisk home.  He walked them up to the door and hesitated for a moment.  Frisk noticed his hesitation and waited to see if he wanted to say something before they unlocked the door.  He looked up at them and smiled.

“Hey, question for ya.”

They smiled.  “Okay?”

“Can I kiss you?”

The thought was exciting.  They nodded. 

He stood up straighter, just enough to step forward and press his lips against theirs.  His were soft, warm, and comforting. 

Frisk pushed themself a little closer to him, relishing in the kiss.  It felt nice to wrap their arms around him and have his arms squeeze around them.

He pulled back and smiled brightly at them.

“Wow.”

Wow was right, they thought.  They could only grin and blush as they stepped back.  They took a few deep breaths before unlocking the door.

“Thank you for a wonderful night, Sans,” they said.

Sans smiled even brighter.  “Thanks for sharing it with me.”

He squeezed their hand and gave them a kiss on the cheek before turning to leave.  He whistled his way to the car and waved before getting in.

Frisk shut and locked the door, then pressed their back against it.

What an amazing day!

~*~

From then on, Frisk and Sans spent their Saturdays together.  They ended each day with a kiss.  They talked on the phone and texted throughout the week, getting to know each other even better.

Frisk thought for sure Sans would eventually find something about them that he didn’t like.  They had a hard time thinking that someone like Sans could really fall for someone like them.  It wasn’t any character flaw they could think of; it was their lack of gender.

As time went on and their insecurity grew, they decided it was time to talk to Sans about it.  Maybe he could help them feel better.

They decided to wait until the following Saturday when they had plans to go bowling with Sans.

Friday night, they got a text from him.  They loved getting little reminders from him about their weekend plans.

_Hey cutie. I’m not sure I’m gonna make it tomorrow. I feel like shit._

Oh, no.  They didn’t like the sound of that.  They also really didn’t like the idea that swirled around in their head that maybe Sans was looking for an excuse to not hang out with them.  They shook their head.  Nope; Sans actually didn’t feel well, they said to themself.

_Do you need anything?  Some soup, maybe?  I make a mean chicken noodle._

Frisk tried to think if they had everything for it.  Maybe they’d have to run to the store.

_That sounds heavenly. I don’t want you to get sick, though._

Aw. Welp, their mind was made up.  They would get what they needed and take soup to Sans.

_I will just have to keep myself from kissing you. It’ll be hard, but also worth it if I still get to see you._

Maybe that was too mushy.  Oh, well.

They didn’t get a response but tried not to let that get to them.  Maybe he’d fallen asleep.  Instead of worrying, they went to the store and got what they needed to make chicken noodle soup.  They also picked up some boxes of tissues just in case he needed them.

Frisk decided after realizing it was nearly ten at night that they would wait until the morning to make the soup.  They got ready for bed, texted Sans about their plans, and went to bed.

The next day, they got up, made the soup, texted Sans again to see how he was feeling, and got concerned again when he said he felt worse and that he’d been throwing up all night.

_I’m really not sure you should come over._

Frisk bit their lip and decided he was wrong.

_I want to help my baby feel better._

_I can’t say no to that._

Victory!  They finished the soup, packed everything up that they thought they would need, and left.

Sans answered the door wrapped up in a blanket.  His face was pink, his eyes puffy, his nose red and raw-looking, and his lips dry.  He was still cute, but Frisk wished they’d thought to get some Chapstick for him.

“Hey, come on in.” His voice was nasally and rough from the cold he had. 

“Do you have medicine?” they asked.

Sans nodded and stepped back before coughing into his elbow.  “Yeah, I already took some.  I feel mildly better than I did an hour ago.”

Frisk went to the kitchen to get everything set up. they realized they probably could have just made the soup here.  Oh, well.  It was already done, so they put some in a bowl, made sure it was warm enough, and took it out to Sans on the couch.

As he ate, they sat together on the couch and watched a few episodes of their favorite show.

“This is damn good,” he managed after a few bites.  “Paps tries to make chicken noodle, but he just doesn’t have the taste for it.”

Frisk nodded.  “I’m glad you like it.”  They reached over and rubbed Sans’ back. 

After he finished eating, he laid down with his head in their lap.  They smiled and ran their fingers through his hair.  He said it felt nice and soothing, so they kept doing it.  Eventually, he fell asleep. 

Four episodes later, Sans woke up with a coughing fit.  Frisk stayed with him the whole day until Papyrus came home.  They loved the idea of taking care of their boyfriend.  That idea made them think of one of the many reasons they feared he might not like them as much as they wanted him to.  How would he introduce them if he couldn’t say boy- or girlfriend?

“Hey Sans,” they started, unsure of how to proceed with this.

Sans looked over at them with glossed-over eyes.  He was ready to go back to sleep.

Frisk sighed and decided it should probably wait until he felt better.  “Do you think you need more medicine?”

He nodded and sniffled before coughing in to the blanket again.

Frisk got up to get the medication.

~*~

The talk Frisk wanted to have with Sans ended up having to wait two more weekends.  Things kept getting piled in the way and the timing was never right.  Finally, they decided they needed to take things into their own hands. The right time would never magically show up; they had to make it happen.  They told Sans that they wanted to have a quiet night at their house with him the following Saturday.  He liked that idea, so it was set.  They planned to make some chicken and vegetables for dinner, and they would talk to Sans about how he really felt about them.

Frisk just hoped this didn’t backfire.  They didn’t want to address this only to make Sans realize that he didn’t like the idea of not knowing what gender he was attracted to.  It hurt their heart to think of him pulling back, but they had to know that he was really okay with them.

Sans showed up right on time at three o’clock.  Frisk let him in, kissed him, and led the way to the couch.

“Um, Frisk?” Sans started.

Frisk met his eyes, and suddenly they were worried.  His mismatched eyes were pained.  Was something wrong?

“What is it?”

Sans cleared his throat and inched closer to them on the couch.  “Is everything okay?”

They could almost feel themself flinch.  “What do you mean?”

Sans sighed.  “That.  You just flinched.  You’ve been…I don’t know.  You seem off somehow.  Like something is bothering you, but I can’t place it.  Are you okay?”

Frisk sucked in a deep breath and reached out to take his hand.  “Actually, there’s something I need to ask you.”  They swallowed hard and looked at him.

He looked concerned, but he nodded.  “Yeah, anything.”

“Um…First, I want to say that…I really want to believe that you like me.  But…I can’t understand why you do.”

Sans’ brow furrowed.  “What do you mean?”

Frisk looked up at the ceiling for a brief second to gather their thoughts.  “What I mean is, why do you like me?”

His lips quirked in an odd expression for a moment. “Are you breaking up with me? Did I do something wrong?”

Frisk was horrified at the idea of breaking up and immediately shook their head.  “No! No, I just…I’ve been feeling really insecure lately, and I thought it would be better to talk to you than to let my emotions fester.”  They shrugged, but the confession made them feel even more vulnerable.

Sans reached out and touched their cheek.  “Hey.  I know all about feeling insecure, okay?  You don’t know how many times I’ve wondered why you’re with me when you could be with someone taller.  I’m not even joking.  People into guys usually like the tall ones.”

Frisk leaned their head into Sans’ hand.  “But I like you how you are.”

Sans smiled.  “And I like you how you are.”

They frowned.  “Okay, but height and gender aren’t exactly the same thing.  At least you can tell someone how tall you are.”

Sans took his hand back and nodded. “Yeah, I can.  Frisk, is this because you don’t have a gender?  Are you feeling like I can’t like someone who can’t tell me what they are?”

They didn’t want to tell him that he’d hit the nail on the head.  Instead of running away like they wanted to, they nodded and looked down at their free hand clenched into a tight fist on their lap.

“I know what you are, Frisk.  You’re a human being.  You’re beautiful and sexy and funny and smart and you like the good TV shows and music.”

Frisk nearly flinched.  “But I’m not sexy.”

Sans pursed his lips.  “I beg to differ.”

“How can I be sexy?  I’m not strong like a man or flirty like a girl.”

“Mettaton is flirty as all hell and he’s a guy.  Undyne is the strongest person I know and she’s a girl.  Those terms have no gender, Frisk.  Besides, you _are_ strong and flirty.”  Sans moved a little closer.  “I don’t need a person with a gender to feel sexually attracted to qualities that don’t have a gender.”

Frisk swallowed.  “You don’t even know how you’d have sex with me.”

Sans blushed but smirked.  “Yes, I do.  Sex doesn’t have to be me putting my dick in a pussy, y’know.  Sex is so much more than that.  It doesn’t matter to me what you’ve got down there.”

They blushed hard.  “I think I love you, Sans.”

“I know I love you, Frisk.” He reached up and touched their cheek again, gently brushing it with the backs of his fingers.  “And I’m not gonna ask you to have sex with me today, but I will tell you that I’ve been thinking about it for several weeks now.  You—everything about you—are really stunningly sexy to me.”

Frisk smiled and leaned in to kiss him.  They opened their mouth and let their tongue slide along his lips.  He didn’t hesitate to open his mouth and meet them with his tongue.  The kiss became hotter and needier, and soon they were pushing him back.

They hovered over him as they kissed.  Sans’ hands moved to their hips and pulled them into him.  They felt his erection already forming in his sweat pants.  It was overwhelming.  He really did want them. 

They broke the kiss and smiled at him.  “Stay with me tonight?”

Sans’ arms wrapped around them and held them in place above him.  “Are you sure?”

“I’m not sure about sex, but I am sure that I don’t want to say goodbye to you ever again.”

Sans smiled brightly.  “Then I’m staying the night tonight.”


End file.
